


Hard Literature

by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Books, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice
Summary: Catching Christophe read one of his erotic novels in the Blondie's room got Gregory exited in a way. His dominancy seemed to have taken over though
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Kudos: 25





	Hard Literature

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they are 23-26

Walking into his own room, Gregory saw Christophe on his bed. Christophe didn't notice the Blondie walking into the room, a bit too focused on the novel he was reading. Gregory took a look at it, before realizing it was his erotic literature. "Are you enjoying that book Christophe?" Gregory said with a smirk.

"What? No! I'm not!" Christophe replied in surprise.

"I know you're lying. Its obvious by the look on your face" Gregory continued to tease him. Christophe sat up, closing the book. His face was a bright red now, from embarrassment of being caught. "You know you can continue reading it" Gregory said, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against the wall.

"But... but..." He stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Go ahead." Gregory said, as if he expected this response. "N..nothing" Christophe said rather defeatedly.

"I have an idea" the Blondie said with a smirk, looking over at the brunette with the book. "Why don't you read it out loud?"

"W-Why would you suggest that??" Christophe said, before Gregory looked him in the eyes.

"Because I think it would be nice. You on my lap, reading to me. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

At this point, Christophe couldn't say anything, and was turning an even darker shade of red. Gregory saw this, and continued to smile at him. "Go on, do it." Christophe sat down in Gregory's lap, and opened the book up back to where he left off. It was then that Gregory's hand reached for Christophe's soft hair. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, as Christophe became accustomed to the feeling of Gregory running his fingers through his hair. "What are you waiting for dear? Read it" Gregory said. Christophe started to read it, stuttering over some parts in the book. It wasn't long before his face was so red that it started to glow in the dark room. As for Gregory, he was enjoying every moment of this. Moving his hand down towards Christophe's bulge, Gregory palmed it through the brunette's pants. The boy flinched, but didn't pull away. At this point, Gregory decided to take things to the next level. The blondie took Christophe's member out of his pants and boxers, stroking it lightly.

"Keep on reading Mon Ami" Gregory whispered in the brunette's ear. Christophe was in a daze, but continued to read his lines. After a few minutes, Gregory began to move his hand up and down on the boy's member. 

"Ngh... Sl-slow down.." Christophe said, trying his best to focus on reading the book like Gregory wanted him too. "Does it feel good?" Gregory asked, before continuing to slowly jerk him off. 

"Ah... ah.. Y-Yeah" Christophe moaned out.

"Continue reading the book" Gregory commanded, his voice husky and full of lust.

"Wha... what page are we on?" 

"I don't care, just keep reading."

"I can't read and..."

"Do it, or I'll stop" Christophe looked at the book, his vision going slightly blurry from pleasure. He was stuttering and moaning, but still continued to read the novel. Gregory increased the speed at which he was stroking his member, and soon, Christophe could feel himself getting close. "Keep reading" Gregory ordered. 

"I... I can't... I'm gonna..." 

Gregory stopped, taking his hand off of Christophe's member. "If you can't read we can wait until you can" he said in a cold tone. The cold air sent chills throughout Christophe's body, and he shut his eyes tightly. "Continue reading" Gregory ordered.

"No... I..." 

"You what? I'm not giving you any more stimulation until you get back to reading" the blondie said in a mean tone.

"Gregory! Please!" Christophe cried out, finally able to speak without stuttering.

"What? What do you want?"

"Continue... where we left off..." Gregory looked at the book for a minute. 

"Christophe... I'll only continue if you also continue." The young man bit his lip nervously.

"I... I can't... I... P-Please G-Gregory!"

"Oh... You know I love it when you beg.. The answers still no" Gregory said, rubbing the brunette's thigh gently. Christophe closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then started to read the passage, as before, Gregory started to slowly jerk him off. Christophe felt a tightness build up in his stomach, his hands becoming shaky. "I.. I'm close" he breathed out it getting harder and harder for him to read the book.

"You better hurry up, before I decide to not let you finish" Gregory teased. Christophe continued reading, as his body tensed up, and soon, he started to release onto the page. Christophe panted a bit, his body going limp after his orgasm. He looked at the book, realizing he made a mess on the pages. "Oh.. S-sorry" he said, blushing profusely. 

"Don't worry about it. Just get ready for round two" Gregory said, licking his lips. 

"Round two?!" Christophe said in surprise.

"Yeah, you're not finished yet. In fact, I think you can do something for me" Christophe got off of Gregory's lap, and went under the covers of the bed, leaving Gregory on the edge of the bed alone.

"Hurry up" Gregory said in a bored tone. 

"Gregory! What is it that you want?" Christophe asked in annoyance. 

"I want to be inside you."

"I'm tired and need sleep." Christophe said "go fuck yourself" 

"No, I need you to suck my-"

"Gregory!"

"Fine! Get your lazy butt out of bed then!" 

Gregory said in an annoyed tone. "Non.. I'm tired." Christophe said, flipping Gregory off.

"If you're too tired, you won't enjoy it anyway" Gregory said in a bored tone.

"Just shut up and get over here." Christophe said, looking at Gregory from under the covers. Gregory gave a small chuckle, before getting off of the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed, bending down to kiss Christophe before crawling under the covers. "I love you" he said.

"Just cuddle me goddamnit" Christophe said, looking at Gregory. "I thought you hated god" the blondie replied with a chuckle. "Shut up, get over here" the brunette ordered. 

Gregory cuddled next to Christophe, wrapping his arm around him. "Is that better?"

"Oui... Goodnight"

"Goodnight..." Gregory said. Christophe felt the blondie's lips on his cheek, before he heard a loud yawn. He let out a sigh, before sleep took him over.


End file.
